Just Another Crazy Lightman PLan?
by binhereb4
Summary: Well basically callian a bit angst at the start - will grow towards a bit more fluff. Quite 'conversationally' based. Probable multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**And…OFF I go again…. This is just sooo addictive Trying yet another slightly **_**offbeat **_**take on the Callian dream…..Like/No Like – Let me hear it……**

**Shortish 1****st**** chapter – 2****nd**** will be much longer..**

**ABSOLUTELY No hope of ever laying claim to any part of Lie To ME!!!!!!!**

**Can We Talk?**

**Gillian Foster sat at her office desk fuming.**

**He had gone TOO far this time, really too far. **

**There was absolutely NO way she was going to go along with this latest scheme of his, totally, absolutely no way she was going to capitulate this time.**

**Of all the dumb, arrogant, lunatic, hair brained, completely non sensible ideas……**

"_**Foster"**_

**He was still yelling as he burst threw her office door.**

"_**Exactly which part of ' I don't want to talk about this anymore' Cal did you NOT understand?"**_

"_**And exactly what part of 'This conversation is not over' did you not hear as you stormed out of my office?"**_

**At this point Torres tentatively poked her head inside the 'war zone' **

**Both sets of blazing eyes were immediately trained on her head.**

"_**Err, Sorry to interrupt" **_**Oh God, how did she let Heidi talk her into this…**

"_**If you were that bloody sorry then you wouldn't be doing it would you Torres – now GET OUT"**_

"_**Emily is on line 2, she says it's urgent" **_**managing to get the sentence out in less than a second, Torres beat a hasty retreat.**

"_**Oh - nice Cal, you have obviously got Heidi so terrified that she has resorted to enlisting another member of staff to do her work because she's too scared to!"**_

"_**That is ridiculous assumption to jump to Foster, I don't suppose it occurred to you that she was just Busy!"**_

"_**Your daughter Cal, remember, line 2 – Oh, have you let Emily in on this latest brainwave of yours by the way? Because if you haven't, please feel free to pick the line up in here, because I would just love to hear you explain it to her"**_

**Ignoring his partners dripping sarcasm Cal picked up the phone and stabbed at the 2 button.**

"_**Yes – Emily"**_

"_**Hi dad, just wanted to know if you were coming home for supper today, or should I bring some in for you?"**_

"_**And how is this urgent Em?"**_

"_**Wha- Oh, right, I always say that if I can't get through on the third attempt"**_

"_**Em – for Christ's sake! ….wait…sorry luv… err..I think I'll be home, but I'll let you know if the plan changes right luv"**_

"_**K dad, Love you, and give my luv to Gill"**_

**Pressing one hand against his forehead he replaced the phone with the other.**

"_**Christ Gill, do you think we can stop the shouting now, my bloody head is pounding"**_

**As Cal moved away to drop himself onto her couch, Gillian got up, fished out her stash of painkillers and poured some water into a glass.**

**Placing both on the coffee table in front of him, she silently sat down next to – but not overly close to the hunched frame of her sparring partner.**

" _**Most of the time you are one of the most intelligent, logical men I have ever known – but sometimes Cal – honestly I just don't understand what alternative universe you pluck these totally surreal ideas from"**_

**She delivered this statement in the most calm, but firmist voice she could muster. **

"_**Shit Gillian, I have gone over this – how many times now? It makes sense – perfect sense, on so many levels, I don't understand why you can't see that"**_

**As Torres returned to the relative safety of the lab, Loker sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat.**

"_**Wow – you're still alive then, I'm impressed"**_

"_**Yeah , well it's more than you're gonna be if don't lose than dumb smirk off your face real quick"**_

**Loker knew he couldn't manage that, not quite yet, so he swung his chair round to avoid his obviously irked colleague.**

"_**Any idea as to what this latest ones about**_**?" he tried hopefully**

"_**Not a clue, but I am sure glad they are now in Fosters office, there are just way to many weapons hangin on the wall in Lightmans"**_

"_**That bad huh?"**_

"_**Worse"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HiiiiiAll Well I can't stand the suspense any more let alone you…many grateful thanx to all who have commented …Here we go then….**

_**Disclaimer as normal**_

**Roller Coaster**

**After having thrown the tablets down his throat Cal leaned back resting his head against the back of the couch. **

**Gillian was leaning slightly to one side with her hand supporting her head. **

**The gap between them remained.**

**An uneasy silence had developed as they both tried to calm their respective tempers, neither wanted to be the first to speak.**

**Cal, however, was the first to break**

"_**Do you think we could talk about this more calmly now?"**_

"_**And here was me thinking we HAD already talked about this Cal"**_

"_**No- no we haven't – we've yelled about it, screamed about it, argued about it, but I don't remember actually just – talking about it.**_

_**Come on Gill – look at it as a discussion, pros and cons, then Q&A and no shouting"**_

**Gill let out an over exaggerated sigh, he really wasn't going to give this up was he.**

"_**Well, this entirely your baby Cal, fire away"**_

**She glanced over at this irritating man who now had such a childish expression of glee on his face. She could not work out for the life of her sometimes why she loved him so much.**

"_**Right, lets start with the bit that I thought you'd understand the most"**_

"_**Yes Cal, The financial benefits, I know – go ahead"**_

"_**First, we spend virtually all of our time, outside of the office, at each others houses right, - so you move into mine, cancel the lease on yours, save yerself a bloody fortune on rental. You've already admitted that you don't – and probably never will, feel like that place is home – and yet you always feel like you're at home when you're at mine"**_

**Gillian was watching his hands, she loved the way he used his hands to embellish his words, but oh God he was really on a roll here. **

"_**Then – if yer start adding in the saving on petrol cos we won't running round to each others doors at least once a day – phone bills – me ringing you, you ringing me, - you ringing Em, Em ringing you.**_

_**Moving on there's the tax cuts. I have spoken to our accountant, an he reckons they if you play the right angles, you can cut both personal and business by nearly a third – Just by being Mr & Mrs"**_

**Mentally shaking her head Gill was becoming slightly irritated again. This time it was not so much about what he was saying, more that in so much as far as it went, he was right. She simply could not fault the plan on the financials – Damn Him.**

"**Gill – Foster…are you still with me here? Am I right, or have I missed sumthing?"**

**Using her best monotone voice **_**"As far as I can tell..Yes Cal…the financial side seems to make sense, but that is hardly a solid reason for getting married. What about romance – Love Cal " **_

**Damn she was beginning to sound a bit desperate.**

" _**Cum on Foster – Romance! We have both tried that road and where exactly did it get us? - Seriously luv wot are we taking about here – making out in the front seat of a car, or the back rows of some movie? I think we are both a little past that aren't we? Besides – I don't do romance you know that"**_

**Gillian could feel the start of the tears welling up now so that when she spoke her voice was low with just a hint of a break starting.**

"_**And love Cal? - Or do you not 'DO' love either?" **_

"_**Love, Foster – Isn't that what we already have?"**_

**Finally feeling brave enough she turned to face him.**

"_**Yes of course. The love of two people that are extremely close friends, that have been through – oh I don't know – so much together, that know and understand each other so well they could be twins. Yes Cal we have that, but is not what I am talking about and you damn well know it"**_

**The tears were now beating a hard drum at the back of her eyes as she heard the low, cynical laugh that Cal let out.**

"_**Christ Gill I don't believe we're back to that again, even now you just won't step across that BLOODY line of yours will you?"**_

**She felt like slapping him hard in the face, how can you love someone, and hate them so much at the same time.**

**Cal was rubbing his face in his hands whilst flashing that 'exasperated' look that he had perfected.**

"_**Gill, luv, listen to me please – if you listen to nothing else I say today, please listen to me now"**_

**Cal had tried to take her hands in his but as he finished the sentence he felt her start to pull back**

" _**No – Don't pull away from me sweetheart**_**"**

**Her hands moved a**__**fraction more but then settled**_**.**_

"_**How many years have we wasted pussy footing around this? I swear we could have circumnavigated the bloody globe with the amount of circles we danced round this issue. **_

_**I have LOVED you from the bloody start woman, are you listening? I love you Dr Gillian Foster, and yes I have been an arse over the years, and yes I fucked up first by marrying Zoe, an I'm not even gonna go there with you and Alec – but that's history.**_

_**I am gonna try and save you some blushes here luv and just come out with it – I KNOW you feel the same, you are such a crap liar about the most trivial of things Gill, did you really, honestly think you could hide THAT from me?**_

**Gillian was almost catatonic at this point. She could feel his eyes burning into her, pushing her for some kind of response but she felt paralysed, not unwilling – but completely unable to offer him anything.**

**Cal could feel the warmth draining out of her hands as he held them, **_**'The Fight or Flight Response'**_** and Gillian was rapidly heading towards the flight. **

**Sensing that he had little time and knowing that he had dragged her on to this roller coaster, he had to do something to keep her in the car with him now until the ride was over.**

**Without further hesitation, grasping her hands tightly, her pulled her to him and locked his mouth over hers.**

**The shock of his sudden action followed by the warmth of his lips on hers jerked Gillian back out of her coma like state. **

**Leaving thought aside she let her body take over as she yielded to his mounting pressure, Her tongue found his instantly and the warmth crashed through her as if she was awakening to sunlight for the first time in her life.**

**Whilst their bodies urged them further, reality dragged them apart. **

**With her head resting softly against his chest they remained in silence until their breathing became more controlled.**

"_**Oh Cal.. what have we done?"**_

**She both heard and felt his deep low laugh, lifting her head Gill encountered those captivating hazel eyes, her face asked him the question again.**

"_**Well Dr Foster – I was rather hoping that we just agreed to get married"**_

**Having long since decided that the pro's definitely outweighed the Con's Foster had to admit defeat.**

_**A/N: Might sound like a good place to end right? But I enjoying this one and think it still has possibilities – so – more – yes – no???**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you all – you wonderful, beautiful readers and fellow writers. I am really happy with this next chapter. It just seemed to flood out of me. I hope you feel the same….PLEEEZZZ let me know….**

**Disclaimer as usual**

**Out Lightmaned by Lightman**

**Gillian was still sitting in stunned silence, whilst Cal was already on the phone to his daughter – **

"_**Em – Yeah, allo luv – listen I will be home in about half hour but Gills comin as well – yeah- got enuf then have you? Right luv, oh and Em…We've got a surprise for you…No- not on the phone I won't…No…well you'll just have to bloody well wait won't you…"**_

**Had she REALLY just agreed to that – surely not – no way.**

"_**Cal..CAL..What on earth do you think you are doing?"**_

**Having finally got his daughter to disconnect the line, Cal looked across at her with a childlike expression of total innocence on his face.**

"_**Wot luv? Well we've got to tell Em first haven't we, well even if we didn't that kid of mine would have it sussed within 5 minutes of us getting thru the bloody door anyway, you know what she's like"**_

"_**Tell her what Cal? I wasn't aware that we had come to any firm decision yet..What happened to the Q&A? You can't just jump the gun like that – I feel like you're railroading me here"**_

**In a flash Cal was back her side, arms circling round her, nustleing in her ear. **

**Gill tried to swat him away knowing full well what his game was, but he was stubbornly refusing to be 'swatted'**

"_**I don't remember hearing the word 'no' Foster"**_** His teeth were nibbling at her ear whilst he was talking**

"_**And I don't remember saying the word Yes - Stop that Cal, don't think I don't know what you're up to"**_

"_**I remember the kiss Foster, I remember that very well indeed – and that kiss said yes – and I am not 'railroading you – I am ……gentlly leading you"**_

**As his attack on her ear and neck continued Gill realised that her rising temperature was obliterating her protests, but she was determined to make one last effort.**

"_**So that's it then? An argument, a kiss and the 'Great Lightman' decides that's enough to convince me that I should marry him. Whatever happened to down on one knee?"**_

"_**Fort I mentioned that I don't 'do' romance – but" he **_**let out a very exaggerated, drawn out sigh **_**"If it'll keep you happy my luv, and as long as you promise to help me get back up again…"**_

**Slowly Cal slid down on to the floor in front of her. 'Assuming the Position' and plastering his very best 'serious' smile on his face he coughed once or twice – just for effect.**

"_**Gillian Foster – Will you do me the very great honour of..Finally.. becoming my wife?"**_

"_**Cal Lightman you are taking the piss…" **_**cutting her sentence short she realized that Cal had removed something from his jacket pocket and was now placing it into her hands. **

**Looking down she saw a small dark blue, soft leather box.**

**Tentatively lifting the lid her breath left her body as she gazed down at the perfectly heart shaped stone. **

**Instantly and instinctively she knew that the exquisite blue was an EXACT match to her eyes.**

**With just the slightest of movement she looked at Cal, who, for the first time ever, had dropped every last vestige of guards to allow her to see the complete and absolute love that he felt for her.**

"_**Breath" she only just caught the word " breath Gill luv, you have to remember to breath"**_

**As they walked, arm in arm to his car, Cal was feeling smug. Amazingly, wildly, crazily happy as well, but smug had definitely crept in too.**

**The ring had fitted her perfectly.**

**Lord knows it needed to – the amount of time he had put into acquiring THAT piece of information. **

'**Womens ring sizes! What the bloody hell did he know about womens rings sizes…Zoe had gone off and bought her own.**

**He had stopped short of asking his daughter to go and do it, no, he wanted to do this thing right. Happily enough, it looked like he had.**

**The preceding 4 months had been nothing short of a living nightmare at times. **

**Once he had made his decision that he WAS going to get that woman to marry him, the staging, timing and perfecting of every detail that he had any control over had started.**

**Keeping his intentions – and – plans under wraps had been the hardest. **

**Gillian had been the easier of the two. Simple evasions, concocted arguments, numerous, completely unnecessary field trips, had all helped with that.**

**Emily on the other hand… He had had a few 'touch and go' times with her.**

"_**You alright dad?"**_** would bounce across the room at him for no real, or evident reason.**

"_**I'm fine, why?"**_

"_**Oh, no reason, - it's just that"**_

"_**Just that what?"**_

"_**Nothing dad, nothing"**_

**There were other times when she had been more blatant.**

"_**Are you plotting something dad?"**_

"_**WOT! – No – of course not, wot are you on about Em?"**_

"_**It's just that you've got that kinda look – like you're scheming"**_

"_**And you've got an imagination that just won't quit, now go and bother yer mum or sumthing – I'm trying to work here Em!"**_

**He ALWAYS made sure he brought case files home during those months, just so he could fall back on the **_**"I'm trying to work here Em" **_**excuse**_**.**_

**During the short drive back to his house, the silence was warm and happy. **

**He wanted to leave Gill to her thoughts and they both needed the time to collect themselves in readiness for the oncoming storm that was his daughter….**

**As he pulled into his drive, a slight feeling of unease crept up on him.**

**Something was 'off'. **

**The house was in near darkness, it shouldn't have been. **

**As they both exited the car Cal, almost imperceptibly, started to move a little faster.**

**He had fully expected a one person stampede to descend on them when they arrived – but – nothing…**

**The front door yielded to his key instantly, and his hand immediately sought the main light switch on the wall just inside, - just a fraction of a second before he reached it…..WHAM.**

**An explosion of illumination nearly threw him and Gillian straight back out of the door.**

**As his eyes adjusted to the light he made a quick scan of the scene**

**Streamers, a huge banner with the words ' Congratulations' printed – and ' At long bloody last!' hand written- hanging from the ceiling, a large bottle of Champagne with bow on the coffee table, a box of Fosters favourite chocolates sitting next to it.**

**Gillians cheery laughter fell on his ears..**

"**Well, maybe you don't 'DO Romantic' Cal, but it appears your daughter does'**

**With that 'sweet' but very obvious 'dig', Gill left the arms of Lightman senior and was straight into the arms of Lightman junior.**

**Leaving the two woman of his life to their excited chattering and giggles, Cal turned, pushed the door shut, shrugged his coat off and started to put it away in the hall cupboard. **

**As he swung back round he was greeted by his daughters face a mere 2 feet in front of him.**

**Stuttering slightly, " How? .. When..?"**

"**Oh CUM ON dad… You REALLY didn't think you'd be able to keep THIS from me did you?"**

**Her facial expression mimicked that of his own just a short time earlier – SMUG.**

**With a feeling of exasperation ( and just a little pride) Cal suddenly realised that this girl – NO - woman, his daughter…his scheming, irritating, precocious, maddening – beautiful utterly amazing daughter – had now, having nearly mastered the art of 'reading' people, had also shot up a steep learning curve in the trick of ' concealment' too.**

"**I LUV YOU Emily Lightman"**

**Both moving forward together they fell into a hug.**

**Gripping her as tightly as he could, and allowing a single tear to form in both his eyes, Cal thought this HAD to be to best, most perfect hug he could ever remember.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ……………………………..**

**Hi All, I just have to let you know this….**

**I write, mainly in the evenings/late night/early hours – and try to complete, proof read, and post at least 1 chapter a day **

**1. Cause I love doing it**

**2. I hate to keep you waiting**

**Today however upon the midday arrival of my post, two more TIM ROTH movie DVDs that I previously purchased on Ebay landed with a welcoming thus on my hall floor.**

**Well – writing – watching Timmy – (struggle struggle)**

**Sorry**

**The amazing Mr Roth has the edge…..A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do – right……**

**So, please forgive the slightly longer than normal wait for the next chapter. I will only watch them 2 or 3 times over before attending to my author duties again – PROMISE.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry – a bit short this one and a bit fluffy. But hopefully enjoyable anyway, And I promise to do more in the next one.**_

_**Love you all and love reviews and comments (hint hint)**_

**Disclaimer as Norm**

**Rose Petals and Giggling**

**After dinner Emily insisted on clearing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. **

**Almost immediately after that she hugged and kissed both of them before making a 'strategic' retreat to her bedroom.**

**The empty bottle of champagne sat on the coffee table along with the already half eaten box of chocolates.**

"**You stayin tonight luv?"**

**Deciding that it was a question rather than a statement, Gill threw Cal a slightly wicked smile.**

"**Is the guest room made up?"**

"**Does it need to be?"**

"**Are you inviting me into your bed for the night Dr Lightman – with you?"**

"**Wellll" he leaned into her, his fingers starting a slow, light dance up the inside of her leg "Only to talk you understand"**

"**About what exactly? – and you need to stop that right now"**

**Cal grinned and although he obediently halted the progress of his hand, he now started tracing the contours of the side of her neck with the very tip of his tongue.**

"**Arrangements my luv. We have a wedding to plan"**

**After a very half hearted attempt to pull away from the tingling warmth of his tongue Gill laughed softly**

"**You don't seem like you are in the mood for 'talking' Cal, in fac**t, **I would go as far as to say I think your thoughts are far more….physically inclined at the moment"**

"**Nahh, absolutely not. I have spent half my day arguing with a decidedly stubborn, irritating, confrontational, hugely frustrating woman at work, and now, I'm just shattered"**

"**Well – if you're sure about that that, because I'm an engaged woman you know"**

"**REALLY, that's nice for you luv, anyone I know?"**

**With complete grace and elegance, Gill stood up and made her way to the bottom of the stairs leaving Cal to leap up, in ungainly haste, and trot to catch her up, a short race followed as they both tried to reach the top of the stairs first.**

**Virtually pushing Gillian through his bedroom door, Cal was about to imprison her in a hot embrace when they were both stopped dead in their tracks.**

**The hallway light shining through the still open doorway provided enough illumination to allow them a good view of the bed.**

**Red rose petals were strewn across it, at least an inch thick. There were hand written messages on heart shaped bits of paper: **

**Remember what you always say to me – NO SEX before marriage**

**Heavy petting is allowed – but not encouraged**

**TRY and keep the noise down – remember you have a daughter in the house!**

**Gillian nearly collapsed in a fit of giggles whilst Cal started on another tirade about that 'Damn precocious daughter of his'**

**Still smiling "Find me a clean t shirt of yours please Cal" she requested.**

**Cal dragged the smallest one he could find out of a drawer and threw it to her as she entered the en suite followed quickly by a "Spoilsport"**

**He removed most of his clothes whilst waiting for her, as Gillian re-entered the bedroom she only just managed to smother a small gasp as she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.**

**His body was lithe, his skin although dotted with scars, was still taut and showed the definition of his muscles perfectly. **

**Letting her eyes roam slowly she noticed how his forearms were quite liberally covered with, slightly wavy soft hair, as it progressed up past his elbows it started to thin so that by the time it reached his shoulders it had all but disappeared leaving smooth skin.**

**He had a good, but not overly abundant covering of the same hair on his chest, and as her eyes drifted further downward..**

"**Oy, did you wanna take a picture, or should I strike a sexy pose first?"**

**Slightly flustered that she had been 'caught out' she picked up a hand full of rose petals and threw them in his face.**

"**I was just thinking about wedding location that's all, I WASN'T staring at you – egotist"**

**With a wicked 'yeah right' smirk Cal got up and made a big gesture of throwing the covers back.**

**A violent burst of giggles had them both in its grip this time as they both looked at the 6 boxes of condoms laying on the bottom sheet. **

**There were assorted colours, flavours and sizes in the mix and like a pair of school kids they immediately started pulling them out of the boxes to be examined and discussed.**

**By the time they had finished blowing up at least one of every type, sneaking up to Emilys door and silently sellotaping their 'ballons' to the outside, running back to the bedroom to avoid their giggleing waking her up, they were both feeling the effects of the extraordinary day.**

**The argument.**

**The making up.**

**The proposal.**

**Emilys surprises.**

**The meal.**

**The champagne.**

**Cuddling together closely, they both drifted off into exhausted sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello – Hopefully a nice quick update for you – and a longer chapter as promised –enjoy – and remember to share your enjoyment with me - PLEEZZZ**_

Disclaimer as norm

**Mornings!**

**Gillian woke (strictly speaking was woken) early in the morning by warm, probing fingers that were roaming over her stomach, making little circles round her belly button - back up to just below her rib cage then down again.**

**She could feel his warm breath on her neck.**

**Caught by the surprise, and still partially asleep, she allowed a small groan of pleasure to escape her parted lips.**

**She heard Cals low soft laugh next to her ear**

"_**So you're awake then?"**_

"_**No, I'm still asleep"**_

"_**Really! Do you do a lot of groaning in your sleep then?"**_

"_**Only when persistent irritations keep trying to wake me up**_**" **

**she ****couldn't suppress a giggle at the end of the sentence.**

"_**Foster?"**_

"_**Mmmm"**_

"_**Are you really gona make me wait till after we're married?"**_

"_**Of course – what kind of a woman do you think I am?" **_**she attempted a tone of indignation.**

"_**I think you are a very, very sexy erotic, sensual wanton hussy, if that's not the case we might have to rethink this whole marriage thing"**_

**Cal felt the rush of the wind preceding the actual thud of the pillow as it hit his head.**

"_**Oi, wot did I get that for? Was it sumfing I said?"**_

**Gillian rolled over and stared into her 'fiancées' eyes. **

**Giving him her best 'pout' and running a provocative finger lightly over his lips,**

"_**Don't you think I'm worth waiting for Cal?"**_

"_**That's what I'm trying to find out Gillian"**_

**Gill smiled, she snaked her arm over his chest at the same time wrapping her corresponding leg across his.**

**Very slowly she pushed her body up and over until she was completely on top off him with an arm and a leg draped either side, she made sure that as much of her body as possible was in close contact with his as she moved. **

**As she stared down into his expectant eyes, she knew her manuvore had had the desired effect, she could feel that it had.**

**His breathing had quickened considerably and she dropped the lightest of kisses on his lips.**

**Her timing was perfect for as Cal started to move his arms to grip her more tightly to him she continued her roll.**

**As her body left his she swung her leg over him (making sure she added a touch more pressure as it came into contact with his now – very sensitive groin) – her final position was sitting on the side of the bed from where she jumped brightly up and headed for the en suite.**

"_**Cal sweetheart"**_** she moderated her voice making it sound like she was asking for a case file at work **

"_**Would you be a darling and get the coffee started, I'll be down in a few minutes"**_

**Grinning wickedly at herself in the mirror she could swear she heard a low whimpering noise coming from the bedroom.**

**True to her word, Gillian came dancing down the stairs about 5 mins later.**

**Heading towards the kitchen she could see Cal standing next to Emily.**

**He had managed to pull on a pair of jeans she noted, flicking her eyes she noticed that Emily had tied all her 'special' balloons together and had brought them down with her.**

**Gillian was still in Cals t shirt, she didn't think Emily would mind and she was certain her father wouldn't….**

"_**Is the coffee ready Cal? morning Emily sweetheart"**_

**Still feeling on a high that her early morning 'tease' had worked so well, Gillian didn't notice the sombre expressions on their faces until she was actually through the door. **

**When she did, following the direction of their eyes, she turned slowly round and came face to face with cold fury and ice brown eyes.**

"_**Good morning Gillian, I see you don't bother to dress for**__**breakfast"**_** The voice was just as cold and biting as the face.**

"_**Zoe. I wasn't aware you were joining us this morning"**_

**Seeming to find his voice again Cal put his hand on Emilys,**

"_**Maybe you ought to pop back up to your bedroom for a while ay Em" **_

"_**Oh Cal , and why is that darling**_**" His ex-wife interjected **_**"You appear to have shared everything else with her so far. Wild parties where two 'adults' appear to have got so drunk that they couldn't even be bothered to clear up the aftermath before they dragged themselves up to the bedroom"**_

**She have waved her hand in the direction of the living room indicating the empty champagne bottle and general messiness of the room that Cal and Gillian had decided not to bother with the night before.**

"_**Or maybe you were just in too much of a hurry? - could the fact that our daughter – OUR 15 YR OLD DAUGHTER – is sitting at the breakfast bar holding a good selection of CONDOMS in her hand have a bearing on the matter?"**_** Zoë's face was reddening with anger faster than the words were spitting out of her mouth.**

**Cal took a few paces forward so that he was standing, almost protectively, in front of Gill and Emily. His own temper was rising as fast as Zoë's.**

"_**You know NOTHING of the circumstances surrounding what you are talking about Zoe. - Now you either SHUT UP – or start being civil or GET OUT – your choice"**_

"_**Oh REALLY. - Let me tell you what I do know Cal – What I can see with my own eyes – Empty bottles of alcohol, a 15yr old girl holding a bunch of condoms – the SLUT that has been after you since before we got married standing there with nothing but one of your t shirts on - and YOU standing there with that look on your face, and I know that look CAL, I saw it often enough, that self satisfied, stupid grin that you have when you've just had a good FUCK!"**_

**In a flash Cal had Zoe in a vice like hold and was pushing her back through the living room towards the front door. His face was contorted with anger as he nearly threw her out of the door that he had opened. **

**The closing slam was deafening.**

**Gillian swept to Emilys side **_**"Are you alright sweetie, I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sure your mum didn't mean it, she's probably just upset about something, a bad case or something"**_

**Emily just shrugged and got up**

"_**Not a problem Gill, I'm used to it, although I am sorry about what she called you. **_

_**I think I'll finish making the coffee. Dads gona need it"**_

**With that, she simply got on with her task. **

**Gillian had not seen any signs of real distress on the young girls face and briefly felt sorry that she had obviously seen this played out that many times that it ceased to worry her.**

**She then turned to look at Cal who was still standing by the door, he was obviously still fighting the adrenaline in his body so she went to his side.**

**Saying nothing she simply put her arms round him and started rubbing his back.**

**After a few minutes she could tell his breathing as almost back to normal. Pulling away from him fractionally she smiled,**

"_**I believe your daughter has a coffee ready for you, come on, come and sit down sweetheart"**_

**Following her silently back to the kitchen Cal slumped on a stool. Managing a pretty good fake smile he looked up at his daughter as she placed a mug of strong coffee in front of him followed by a bottle of aspirin.**

"_**Well – that was fun wasn't it luv. We always enjoy a surprise visit from your mum first thing in the morning don't we?"**_

"_**Oh yeah dad – it's a blast"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All………Before I move on with the next Chapter I really want to say a big THANK YOU to the people that switched me on to this site.**

**I was idling along on the FP site until one day a couple of kind readers (you know who you are) put me wise to the unending joys and delights here on Fanfic….Since then I have been happier than a pig in the proverbial, not only writing but reading fantastic stories.**

**I am grateful to all on this site for their encouragement –enthusiasm and friendly openness……**

**Right – on with then….**

Disclaimer as norm

_**The Other Side of Foster**_

**Once Emily had left there was silence as both Cal and Gillian tried to evaluate the events of the morning.**

**Gillian was the first to move. She made her way to a hunched Lightman, lifted his chin so that their eyes met, and gently kissed him on the lips.**

"**_Don't go there Cal"_**

_"**Where exactly do you think I was sneaking off to?"**_

_"**The world of 'Zoe pain'. If you let her push you there..then she wins. I have a feeling that this could be a long war, and I for one, don't want her being the victor in the first battle"**_

**Cal studied the face of the angel standing in front of him. **

**He noted the calm yet steely determination in her eyes and started to feel an immense sense of pride rush over him.**

_"**I know yer right luv, but Christ, that bitch…We were all having such a wonderful morning.."**_

_"**We still are Cal. Zoe was just… an unexpected moment of additional entertainment. That's all. You can't allow her to be anything else"**_

_"**That's a very rational and controlled way of looking at it Dr Foster..truble is that you are trying to sell to a man who is not best known for his rational control"**_

**She laughed and dropped another kiss on his lips _"Just as well we are in this fight together then isn't it"_**

**This last comment, and the genuine look of happiness on her face, finally elicited an equal reaction from Cal.**

**They quickly cleared the kitchen before moving on to the living room, both deciding to keep the champagne bottle as a memento.**

**It was coming up for 5pm, the end of a fairly uneventful day at The Lightman Group.**

**Gillian popped her head into Cal's office.**

_"_**_I'm going to pop round to my apartment sweetie, just to pick up a few things really, and any post. I'll see you at home a little later ok_"**

**Cal grinned at her, he loved the way she had already started to refer to his house as 'home'.**

_"**Remember to include some sexy underwear, and NO romance novels"**_

_"**Bully"**_

**Making her way to her car Gill was glad Cal hadn't been in one of his 'reading moods'. **

**Well it wasn't a total lie, she was going to her apartment, and she was going to end up back at Cals. She just didn't think he needed to know about her journey plans in-between that all.**

**As she sat in the semi darkness in her car, she reassured herself that her forthcoming actions were necessary. **

**She also smiled at little as she pondered Cals reaction when he found out, as he ultimately would. ..Shock in all probability. **

**Gillian Foster had depths to her character that were much deeper than most people would ever know. There were certain aspects that she VERY rarely let out of their closets, but this evening she was turning the lock on one of them.**

**Walking up to the door she took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell hard.**

_"**Gillian… Well today is just one long ride of 'unexpected visitations isn't it"**_

_"**Zoe. I think we need some …communication"**_

_"**Delighted to Gillian. Please, come in. I can't offer you any champagne I'm afraid – nor any condoms for that matter – but a coffee maybe.."**_

**Gillian stepped through the door, her determination hardened further by Zoes caustic tone of voice and the snide digs.**

**Before Zoe could shut the door Gill turned on her – TWACK – her right hand made contact with Zoes face perfectly..**

_"_**_THAT is for calling me a slut_" TWACK her left hand was just as precise..**

_"**And THAT is for upsetting the two people that I love the most in my life"**_

**As Zoe held herself up by the use of the wall Gillian threw a single sheet of card down on the floor in front of her.**

_"**THAT is just to advise you that should you still decide to carry on with your vindictive actions, you might be in for a lot more than you ever realized"**_

**With that, Gillian walked calmly back through the still open door, back to her car, gracefully positioned herself behind the steering wheel and drove away into the night. **

**As she made her way back to Cals Gill couldn't help chuckling. **

**The LOOK on Zoes (very reddened by the time she had finished) face was a prize she keep forever in her memory. **

**Her hands were still stinging but she adored the feeling. **

**Feeling a little light headed she pulled up outside her new home, grabbed the bags she had on the back seat, and made her way inside.**

'**Watch out' Cal Lightman she thought, I am in a very strange mood tonight and anything could happen….**

**Zoe took some time to recover enough to reach down and pick up Gillians parting 'offering'.**

**The white card was approx. 6 by 4 inches in size and the outer edge had gold wavy lines decorating it. **

**Focusing in, she noticed the immaculate calligraphy of the hand writing. She started to read:**

_**Dear Zoe,**_

_**We are delighted to advise you of the recent engagement, and forthcoming wedding of**_

_**Dr Cal Lightman**_

_**To**_

_**Dr Gillian Foster.**_

_**It is with deep pleasure that we are able to inform you that your presence is NOT required at this event.**_

_**Our thoughts will not be with you during the ceremony or at any time after.**_

_**We sincerely hope that you receive this notification in the same spirit of 'love and affection' with which it was given.**_

**WELL, she thought.**

**GILLIAN FOSTER, there is a lot more to you than meets the eye ….**

**Lightly touching her sore cheeks, she had a brief feeling of admiration….**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi All – Here's another chapter that I hope will keep you interested. Angst over with – for the moment – we travel into the fluffy now…..**_

_Disclaimer as norm._

**Beyond Fantasies**

**As she entered (a key had been placed in her bag the night before) Cal jumped up to help her with the bags she carried.**

_"**Can I help you unpack?"**_

**She laughed at his obvious, eager offer.**

_"**I think I can manage, and I have no intension of letting you see, before I am ready to show you, what I have brought with me Cal Lightman. You will just have to be patient"**_

_"**Yeah – like I'm real good at that"**_

_"_**_Have I missed dinner?"_ she changed the subject.**

_"**I've been keeping it warm for you luv"**_

_"_**_Now there's a 'double entendre' if ever I heard one".._ she was giggling as she made her way through to the Kitchen.**

**Warm arms encircled her from behind _"Tell me?"_ came the low soft voice.**

_"**Tell you what?"**_

_"_**_Well it's either something you have already dun – or are about to do. My guess is past tense, you've got a decidedly 'smug' look on your face Foster, an that's sumthing I don't_ _normally get from you"_**

_"**Dinner, Cal, I'm starving remember"**_

_"_**_Right. Have it your own way. I've got the rest of the evening – and night to get it out of you._ **

**_Go sit down Dr 'Smug', I'll bring you your food whilst I work on interrogation tactics"_**

**Later that evening, bags unpacked, (Foster had been incredibly secretive doing it) Cal lay in his bed waiting for Gill to exit the en suite. **

**She had been in a really strange mood all evening, playful but almost authoritative – he quite liked it. **

**What the bloody hell was taking her so long in there…..**

_"**I'm feeling quite tired tonight sweetie, so do you mind if we just have a nice cuddle and get some sleep?"**_

**As Cal turned his head he felt like someone had just injected a powerful stimulant into his heart as it almost doubled its beat rate.**

**Sliding through the door, across the room and coming to a halt at the end of the bed, Gillian Foster had a totally mastered a look of wide eyed innocence on her face –but the rest of her - 'Dear God' he thought – the rest of her was about as far removed from innocence as nun could get from a brothel.**

**A crisp white mans shirt covered the top half of her body – ( What WAS it about women dressed in mens shirts..) It stopped just below the top of her thighs allowing just the briefest of glimpse of the lacy straps of the garter belt that was holding up the sheer black stockings adorning her legs. **

**The whole outfit was topped off (or bottomed of) with black shiny patent leather high heels. **

**Managing (somehow) to drag his eyes away from that magnetic piece of soft pale skin that lay between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the stockings, Cal looked up at her face. **

**Her hair, freshly washed, hung in gentle curls around her face, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of happiness and mischief.**

**As she stood completely still, allowing the impact of her 'nightwear' to be fully appreciated, she looked at this man – her man – and wondered how either of them had managed to wait so long for this moment.**

**His stunning hazel eyes, normally so guarded, were burning with passion and need, (and a not so small amount of shock.) His mouth was parted and she could see the tip of his tongue as it quickly licked his bottom lip, (well we all know what that means don't we she thought)**

_"_**_Sleep! – Did you say something about sleep Dr Foster"_ his voice, gravilly and incredulous, broke the scene.**

_"_**_Oh yes Dr Lightman"_ she moved forward as she spoke, her hips swaying as perfectly as any trained belly dancer, "_I'm.."_ Her words were spaced out – timed – her first leg had already swung up and over into a kneeling position on the far side of his body._ "Very"_ the other leg was now on the other side of his body in the same position – she was virtually straddling him._ "Tired"_ As the last of the word left her mouth it closed over his. **

**Instant pressure. Her tongue immediately demanding entrance. There was no resistance, just complete surrender.**

**Cal was still trying to get over the clothes, the move, the kiss, but now he could feel her start to 'grind' down on his hips from her position above him. **

**His body reacted, predictably and instantly, he knew she couldn't fail but feel him. **

**He felt her mouth lift from his and make its way across his jaw line, up the side of his neck and then, in a low husky voice that he barely connected to that of Gills normal tone she murmured, **

_"**Oh You like that do you?"**_

**Where on earth had this demanding sexual predator been hiding all this time?**

**Deciding he wasn't going to let her completely call all the shots in this electrifying foreplay, Cal quickly and expertly flipped her over so he was now on top of her.**

_"_**_So.."_ he was using his hands to pin hers by her side, so, in between each word he used his sharp teeth to bite through the cotton that was holding each button on her shirt in place. _"Dr. Foster"_ another button,_ "What"_ and another,_ "Exactly"_ and another, _"Have"_ and another, _"You"_ the last button yielded _"been up today?"_ **

**Letting go of her arms he used just his forefinger on each hand to slowly part the now unsecured shirt. **

**Closing her eyes Gillian could not stop the gasp and slow moaning that came from deep within her as Cal, having uncovered her breasts, preceded to take each nipple in turn into his mouth. His tongue was flicking, his teeth exerting the smallest amount of pressure, his lips just brushing the very top of one as it moved to the other.**

**She realised her hands were gripping his hair, urging him on, but she could not remember when she had moved them there.**

**Having long since discarded her shoes, Gillian could feel his hands travelling up and down the outside of her legs, his fingers lingering on the flesh at the top of her stockings with each sweep.**

**On one of the downward movements she felt his fingers slip under the tiny sides of the black thong that had completed her outfit, it travelled down with his hands.**

**Cal was now desperate to complete his 10yr fantasy, but he was determined to give this woman as much pleasure as he could before the ultimate culmination. **

**He was also aware, that a tiny part of his brain wanted to bring her to the very edge of reason with lust, just to make absolutely sure that this time – there would be last minute panic motivated change of mind leading to flight.**

**As he slid further down her body, he felt her separate her legs slightly, allowing his mouth to take the place of the flimsy fabric of her thong.**

**When at last their bodies came together in the most intimate way that two people can get, it pushed them both beyond any further thought or reason, and way beyond either of their private, long held fantasies could have predicated.**

**As they finally drifted back to reality they found themselves wrapped so tightly in each others arms and legs, their bodies could have been bandages completely covering and protecting a wound.**

**Deep, contented sleep followed shortly.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_

_**Hi All,**_

_**I feel I must just let you all know a little something.**_

_**I have somewhat mercurial moods (doc's call it cusp bi-polar) Anyway- I have been riding a real high with my writing and all you fantastic people on this site, but, as it inevitably does, the black hole of black has settled. **_

_**So, please bear with me as my updates may be a little longer in coming than normal whilst I battle with my demons. **_

_**I will take my tablets and be back with you as soon as I can climb back out of the 'trough'. Please bear with me – Thanx.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi, All - Thanx for bearing with me. I have taken a few extra 'hapy pills' -cuddled my puppies for a whole afternoon -composed, wrote and posted a fairly lenghty poison pen letter to my ex boydriend (he deserved it lieing tripehound!) -and I am now feeling a little better - MANY thanks for the kind messages - ON TO THE NEXT CHAPER.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer as normal

**Torres Triumphs**

**The 'Lightman Group' offices were buzzing. **

**The two founding partners had spent a lot of the morning announcing their engagement, and forthcoming wedding. **

**They had then spent the rest of the morning trying to answer, but in most cases fend off, the barrage of questions their announcement had evoked. **

**When?. Where?. Best man?. Dress?.Bridesmaid?. Gift list?.**

**At about the same time they both realised that they didn't have the answers to the questions, they decided they needed to do some serious 'Wedding' planning and left for the rest of the day leaving the favoured Torres/Loker pairing in charge.**

**Loker got straight on to starting the 'Book' on the various unanswered questions.**

**The rest of the staff were either already 'huddled' around Loker, money already in hand, or shuffling off to the coffee area to pick apart and re arrange the future for their employers.**

**Ria, realising that it would be a complete and utter waste of her time trying to persuade the excited crowd to behave like it was just another day, took refuge in her office. **

**At least she could try and catch up on her workload.**

**The silence of her sanctuary lasted a little over an hour before her door opened and Heidi poked her head in.**

_"**Errr Ria"**_

**Not bothering to turn towards her, Torres tried to sound professional, 'in charge'.**

_"_**_Sorry Heidi but I am just not interested in the 'books', the guessing or the gossip_"**

_"**Nooo – it's not that"**_

**Ria turned and saw the expression of 'impending trouble'on the receptionists face, she became instantly alert.**

"**_What is it Heidi? Problem?"_**

_"**Possibly, I'm not sure – there's a 'visitor' here for Dr Lightman. No appointment, but.."**_

_"**Don't worry, I'll be out in just a minute"**_

**Wondering what, or who, had rattled the normally calm Heidi, Torres checked in the mirror before walking out and down the corridor to the reception.**

**As she rounded the last corner her question was answered. **

**Straightening her back and pushing out her chest slightly, she fixed a polite smile on her face and continued walking.**

_"**Good afternoon Ms Landau. I'm afraid Dr Lightman isn't in the office this afternoon. May I help you in any way?"**_

_"**I came here to see Cal, not his 'party piece protégée'"**_

**Zoe was obviously in fight mode.**

**Using all her will power to resist the 'Latino Temper' that was climbing it's way up her body, Ria took a deep breath and held her ground.**

_" _**_I have just told you, as did Heidi before me I believe, Dr Lightman is NOT in the office at present. If you want to leave a message, or make an appt with his PA…?"_ Torres waved her hand in the air trying to impart a 'I really don't care what you do' attitude.**

_"_**_Well..you leave me little choice"._ **

**Tell Cal I was here and give him THIS for his Fiancee…." With a dramatic flourish Zoe thrust a swatch of papers on to the reception desk. She had (deliberately Ria thought) not put the papers in an envelope, nor even bothered to fold them. Face up the printed writing was easy to read:**

_**Notice is hereby given that a private case has been brought against:**_

_**Dr. Gillian Foster**_

_**Citing the charge of Assault against:**_

_**Miss Zoe Landau.**_

_**It has been alleged that on the night of………**_

**Torres didn't bother to read on much further. She placed the papers in a spare file that was on Heidi's desk then turned back to the vindictive smile Zoe was now displaying. **

"**_Not happy about the wedding huh?"_**

_"**One has nothing to do with the other I can assure you Miss Torres"**_

_"**Oh Really! What else has got you so upset that you'd willing to risk your career by lying in an official document?"**_

_"**Oh, you seem to have picked up some of my ex husbands – less than admirable traits already haven't you dear"**_

**Torres flashed her a quick fake smile.**

"**_Really – What would they be?"_**

_"**Trying to talk your way through a situation that you know NOTHING about, being completely unaware of the events or facts"**_

**Making her fake smile even larger, Ria pretended to re read a section of the paperwork in the file. **

**With total assurance she re-engaged Zoe feigning a look of -non comprehension.**

_"_**_Well..unless you have your dates wrong…I would have to disagree with you Ms Landau. I remember the events of that evening very well._ **

**_Oh, I know you probably didn't realise it, but I was with Dr Foster that evening."_ **

**Clamping down hard Ria only just managed to suppress her 'Ha that gotcha didn't it bitch' flash by concentrating hard on the look of total horror and surprise that Zoe was trying to conceal.**

_"_**_Now who's lying"_ Zoe spat.**

_"_**_I appreciate that you probably just didn't see me. I stayed in the car when Dr Foster came to your door. I watched her have a brief conversation with you, and then return to the car._ **

**_She apologised to me for the slight delay – she was giving me a ride home you see – and then we left. _**

**_I guess, because you stayed just inside your doorway, and the street lighting isn't so great round there, that you just didn't see me in the car"_**

**Torres finished with a flourish of her hand.**

_"**You are not going to get away with this, you stupid girl – I am a damn good lawyer."**_

**Ria was now positively revelling in the fact that Zoe was 'losing it'.**

**She took two slow, deliberate steps forward until she was face with the pinpoint pupils of her antaganist,. **

_"_**_Zoe"_ she started in a low, conspiratorial way, _"You might well be a damn good lawyer, but what you cannot do is read the faces and bodies of all the other people that would be_ _involved in a case like this._ **

**_Other lawyers, the judge, a jury if it came to that. _**

**_You can't look at them and instantly know who is believing who. _**

**_Who has made up their minds already and in which direction._ **

**_Who are the ones that are sitting on the fence, just waiting to be given the right look, the right pitch of voice, the right things said in exactly the right way – that will allow them to make their decision in favour of the accused._**

**_You can't do any of that Zoe – But I can. And so can Dr Lightman, and Dr Foster._**

**_Do you REALLY wanna take that chance on your reputation? What with your new business just getting off the ground and everything?"_**

**With that Ria retraced her steps backwards, and smiled, a real smile, no longer feeling that she needed to fake it.**

**As Zoe stood there, looking like someone had just taken her favourite dagger away from her and thrown in a deep river, Ria half turned and started to walk – no swagger – back down the corridor finally ending the meeting with – **

_"**But I'll be sure to let Dr Lightman and Dr Foster see this as soon as they are next in"**_

**Rounding the corner – out of sight, leaving Heidi to deal with the removal of the 'viper', Torres immediately opened the folder and**

**started to read the details…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres the next chapter folks – I'm on a roll again – Hope you all enjoy – review if you can – many thanks for all your inspiring comments on the last chapter**

_**Disclaimer as usual**_

**Facing the Music **

**The following morning at the Lightman Group found 3 people sitting in Lightmans office.**

**Cal himself was at his desk reading the paperwork his ex wife had delivered the day before. **

**His scowl indicating his complete lack of amusement with the documents.**

**Gillian Foster was perched on a chair looking somewhat sheepishly down at her thumbs as they spun little circles round each other.**

**Torres was on the couch, risking occasional glances at her mentor trying to work out just exactly when he was gonna blow.**

"_**You did WHAT!"**_

**Both female heads shot up in unison. **

**Seeing that the thunderous hazel eyes were fixed on Foster, Torres starting studying the artwork on the walls – again.**

"_**She had it coming" **_**Gill tried to sound unruffled and righteous.**

"_**Gillian bloody Foster- I cannot believe you are saying that – after all the bloody lectures I have sat through from you about how 'violence is not the answer' and how 'You need to learn to control that temper of yours Cal'….and then THIS"**_

**He flourished the papers around in the air just to push his point home.**

**Gillian just shrugged her shoulders and returned to studying her dancing thumbs.**

"_**This is what you were up to the other night isn't it? The night you came in with that weird 'smug' smile on your face. THIS is the details I was tryin to get out of you before you side tracked me with the shirt and stockings an…"**_

"_**CAL"**_** Gills somewhat urgent tone stopped him in mid flow. He followed the repeated sideways movements of her eyes to where Torres sat, more upright than before, with a decidedly 'interested' twinkle in her eyes.**

"_**Hey – don't mind me"**_** she feigned indifference, **_**"I'm just here to err let you guys know about the conversation that took place after she handed that over. Really..thats it…otherwise I would have already.. yer know.. left.."**_

"_**Alright Torres – lets hear the rest of then"**_** Cal had thrown himself back into his desk chair with a resigned sigh.**

**Torres repeated the conversation she had had with Zoe word for word. It wasn't difficult because she had gone over the whole scene in her head so many times now it sat in her memory like the words to a favourite old song.**

"_**Alright Torres – You are excused, for now. And remember, all of this.."**_** Cals hands flourished around the room indicating the people, the paperwork, the conversation well just about everything really.**

"_**As much as it is humanly possible in this office, stays between us three – for now. Are we crystal on that?"**_

**Ria just nodded her head in agreement and slid out of the door. **

**Gillian raised her head slightly to sneak a look at Lightman.**

**He was face down, his head cradled in his hands. Unable to read his face, Gill swept over his body posture. With growing astonishment she realised that his shoulders were shaking, shuddering almost, the kind of thing you see when someone is sobbing – deeply.**

**She had no idea what to do, it wasn't that bad, what could have possibly upset this 'man of stone' so much that it had reduced him to..this…**

**Oh god, what if she had gone too far. Last night – her stunt with Zoe – maybe he had suddenly realized there was a whole other side to her and.. he was changing his mind! He was suddenly regretting his decision….**

"_**C..Cal, - Sweetheart..I..I'm so sorry. I can put this right..Cal..I'll go and apologise to Zoe …"**_

**She had got up and moved over to him, as she reached out and started to stroke his hair he raised his face to her.**

**Instantly drawing back Gillian quickly took in the redness of his skin, the very genuine tears that were still forming in his eyes ready to follow their predecessors down his cheeks. **

**Picking the nearest solid object on his desk she threw it at him.**

**Cal managed to raise his hand quickly enough to divert the wooden paperweight.**

**The laughter he had been holding in so strongly now erupted from his mouth, the tears – of laughter- flowed faster. **

**He threw himself fully back into his chair and totally surrendered to the near hysteria of mirth he was experiencing.**

**With her hands on her hips and a look of utter rage spreading across her face, Gillian could find no words. She turned on her heel and made for the door. **

**Cal was only just quick enough to get there ahead of her.**

**He tried to grab her round the waist but was quickly and firmly slapped away.**

"_**Ahhh Gill, Cum on ..You gotta see the …"**_

"_**You BASTARD Cal Lightman. You have NO idea of what was going through my head when I thought…when you let me believe.. that you were so upset that you were actually….crying!"**_

"_**But I WAS cryin – these are real tears…"**_

"_**OF LAUGHTER – YES. I realise that NOW!"**_

**Cal shoved his hands deep into his pockets, hung his head slightly and tried to look dutifully chastised.**

**Gill sat back down and expelled a long, calming breath. If truth be told the total 'weirdness' of the whole situation was..She supposed.. in a way…quite humorous. **

**As her giggles started they speedily grew in to full throated laughter. Feeling Cals arms pulling her up from the chair and encircling her in a bear hug, she felt her own tears start to flow. **

**As their joint hysterics continued, the tears that were the result of their shared amusement mingled together and dropped to the floor.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soooo Sorry – last chapter…Hope you all enjoyed the ride with me. Much much thanks for all your comments on this store. I am working on a new tale….**_

_**Disclaimer as norm**_

_**Ganged up on**_

**The plans were almost completed. **

**The wedding was just a few short days away.**

**Cal was slouched in his couch, feet up on the coffee table, Gill was stretched out beside him, her head on his lap.**

"_**Oi, Foster – it's got to be your turn on the coffee run"**_

"_**It most definitely is not! **_

_**How long do you think it's going to take you to break that habit?"**_

"_**What? Tryin to get you to make your fair share of the drinks – Never"**_

**She giggled and gave him a gentle pinch on his inner thigh.**

"_**Ow, Wot the bloody hell was that for Foster?"**_

"_**THAT habit Cal, the dreaded 'Foster' cry"**_

"_**Dunno, I can hardly start yellin 'Lightman' can I. **_

_**I'll have to invent a pet name….Missus…Woman…Oi you…OW – Christ, that was a bit close to the wedding tackle luv" **_

**Smirking, Gill pulled herself out of her comfortable position and made her way to the kitchen.**

"_**Bout bloody time to…Where be Em tonight?**_

"_**Still at Carolines with her other friends working on the last of the Wedding Favours"**_

**Placing two steaming mugs on the table Gill lowered himself back down.**

**  
**_**"Are you still happy with all of this Cal? No second thoughts?"**_

"_**Errrm, Let me think… Financial s are still holding up, Em's still ecstatic, Zoes has finally calmed down, and the SEX life is FANTASTIC.. so – no I'm still good, or is this your way of tryin to back out?"**_

"_**Not a chance Lightman. I love my rings, I am not missing out on 2 weeks in a private luxury chalet in The Bahamas – oh and the wedding cake.. triple chocolate moist sponge with white chocolate filling covered in praline and coffee hearts, then there's the chocolate fountain and my very own orange slushy machine…."**_

"_**Scuse me – but do I fit into this little fantasy world you've drifted off into?"**_

"_**Of course darling! How would I carry all the bags at the airport when I will be holding the extra layer of cake that I'm taking with us"**_

"_**Triffic – Glad you got your priorities straight Foster"**_

**The front door slammed and a whirlwind swept in.**

"_**Hi dad – Hi future mum "**_

**Both Gillian and Cal ginned at Emilys latest greeting name.**

"_**What's that look on your face Em, You had better not have invited anymore of your mates coz we've already exceeded the…" **_

"_**Not to the wedding dad, chill out"**_

"_**And wot – exactly does 'not to the wedding' mean?"**_

"_**Welllll – not to the ceremony….just a couple to the reception"**_

"_**Oh GAWD Em…"**_

"_**Gill…." big brown eyes pleaded with her new ally.**_

"_**Cal, it's only a couple more, there's room at the reception"**_

**With a pained expression on his face and using his best 'hard done by' voice Cal grabbed a cushion and held it protectively over his head. **

"_**I'm being ganged on here"**_

"_**Get used to it dad"**_** Emily skipped off up the stairs.**

**Gill was in the kitchen doing the last of the cups and wiping down when she felt the warm, now familiar feeling of two strong yet tender arms wrap round her from behind.**

"_**So you're definitely here to stay then Ms soon to Lightman?"**_

"_**Forever Cal – Get used to it"**_

**The End**


End file.
